dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin
Majins are one of the Five races you can pick from when you start the game, like Saiyans they have no clear stat focus with their transformations giving the same boost across the board excluding Health Max and Ki Max which are never improved statistically aside from Ki Max which gets a hidden boost in all forms across all races. However, once they reach level 350 they start to become more defense-tank focused. They can change their height and width, hair color is synced with skin color. Three out of Four of their transformations will heal them with Full Regen (Level 85) healing 100% while restoring around 50% ki and Purification (Level 160) will heal about 30-40% Ki and Health while True Anger (Level 285) heals 50% Ki and Health. While Metal Majin (Level 350) will restore about 50% Health and Ki. Majins can get exp boosts from both Korin and Guru. (Note, that after prestiging, this boost is unavailable) Max Level Stats Total Base Stats(500): 2250 Total Metal Majin Stats(500): 3665 Transformations Power Boost Unlocked at Level 35. Notes * No Ki drain or healing, it can be transformed into instantly by pressing G. * Purple aura. Full Regen ''(Not a transformation)'' Unlocked at level 80. Notes * Completely restores you to full health and adds 50% Ki. * Activated by pressing H when not in a form. * It cannot be used while transformed and has a cooldown of 5 minutes. * Attempting to use it while transformed will cause your transformation to turn off. * If you are fighting and turn this transformation on, anybody close to you will be pushed back. * If you attempt to do this after healing with a transformation it will not heal you. Purification Unlocked at level 160 for 9999 Zeni. Notes * Minimal Ki drain. * 0.5 seconds of charging before hitting G to activate it. * Heals about 30-40% of your health and restores around the same amount of Ki. * It increases your Ki Max (hidden like most transformations among all races) decently. * Deep purple aura. True Anger Unlocked at level 285 for 50,000 Zeni Notes * Charge for 2 seconds and Press G to transform. * 50% heal. * Moderate ki drain. * Firey purple/lavender aura that only appears when flying full speed or charging. * Purple spikes sticking out of user (the only sign of the transformation when you're not charging or flying.) Metal Majin Unlocked at level 350 for 100,000 Zeni Notes * Melee and tank based. * 50% heal. * Moderate ki drain. * 0.5-second charge to transform must push H to activate. * Insanely high defense beyond its stat increases (from what we see in our stat increase. It seems to take far less damage than any other form. Prestige Forms Dark Majin Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 350 Notes * Minimal-Moderate ki drain. * 50% heal. Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20171220_122511933.png |Power Boost Charging File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-11-20_05-54-21.png |Purification Transformation File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-11-20_05-55-16.png |True Anger Transformation File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-12-09_23-56-23.png |Metal Majin Charging RobloxScreenShot20180406_203152366.png|Dark Majin Charging Category:Races